Co-Dependent
by montanagirl1138
Summary: They were co-dependent. They needed each other. There could not be one and not the other. But what would happen if one was removed from the equation? How would the other survive? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Nothing.

No sound. No voices screaming in my ear.

No light. No bright lines wobbling up and down showing life.

No heat. No warmth to ease this ice cold pit in my heart.

Nothing.

My world ground to a halt in that moment.

Everything I worked so hard for. Gone.

Everything I had done. Worthess.

Everything I had gone through. Pointless.

In that one single moment, my purpose shattered.

Should I have done something? Probaby.

Did I? No.

And that decision just cost me everything.

I don`t know what to do.

Scream? Yell at the top of my lungs?

Should I break down crying?

What are you supposed to do when the entire purpose your life ended? What now? Is there anything left?

No. Nothing was left. Not even anger. No sadness. No remorse. No utter despair.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**i guess i should say that this story is gonna be kinda AU. i am sure i don't have the timeline completely correct but it should be similar to canon.  
-Barry is called the Flash now instead of the Streak  
-Iris has not been hired by the news company(forgot the name...)  
-She has moved in with Eddie and Barry has moved back in with Joe  
-Eddie does not know that Barry is the Flash  
-** **Barry is not suspicious of Dr. Wells yet  
-Joe is a little bit though, but hasn't clued Cisco in on his therories**

 **IDOF-I don't own the Flash. Just borrowing him for a little while...**

Barry Allen sighed for the umpteenth time and shifted in his seat. He stared at the steady blips of the heart monitor across the hospital bed. This was never supposed to happen. His dearest friend lay in said hospital bed. Subject to a severe mugging, Iris West was going to be stuck in this place for at least a few days.

"Would you stop that?" She said to the man who had become her brother.

Barry jumped. "I didn't think you were awake!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "Well, if you weren't staring off into space, you would have noticed I woke up."

He smiled at her. "Sorry, I was just worried about you."

She smiled back. "I'm going to be fine, Barry. You heard the doctor. I'm staying a couple days for observation, but then I can go home."

Barry nodded. He wished 'home' was with him and Joe. He became distracted as she shifted on the bed. He tried to not stare at the dark bruises on her right temple and cheek. He felt a hot flash of anger surge through his belly.

Iris noticed.

"Barry, I'm going to be fine. Please, just…" She couldn't seem to finish.

"What?" He prompted.

She echoed his sigh. "I already have enough people worrying about me. Dad practically forbade me from going outdoors and I think Eddie has sworn a vendetta against the mugger…"

Barry tried not to wince at the mention of Detective Thawne's name. He actually thought Eddie was really nice, perhaps even cool. But how can you be friends with the guy who's dating the love of your life?

He realized Iris was still talking.

"…is touching, but I'm fine. And I can take care of myself." She unconsciously puffed out her chest a bit.

Barry struggled not to grin. He settled for a raised eyebrow. "You sure? I mean…" He gestured to the bed.

Iris glowered at him. The smiled popped out then followed by his special giggle.

She couldn't help it. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Stop it!" She whined.

That only made him laugh more.

She started getting irked. "Hey! Girl in a hospital bed here! I should get some sympathy!"

Barry didn't need to be reminded that the girl he loves had just been put in the hospital. And by some dirt-bag mugger.

That thought immediately killed the mood and Barry sobered up.

"Iris," He started.

Iris interrupted. "Barry, I'm okay. I know you're worried. But, I'm fine. I feel a little stupid that I let some jerk grab my purse, but I don't need everybody fussing over me. My bruises will fade and I'll learn not to walk past any dark alleys after midnight." She added will a smile.

Barry knew she was right, but he still couldn't shake the concern he had for Iris. Or the guilt.

He can run faster than the speed of sound. Why couldn't he stop Iris from being hurt?

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I care about you Iris." That's the closest he was going to get to the whole 'I love you' thing. "I just feel like I should have… could have done something."

"What could you have done, Barry? You weren't even there." She paused. She didn't have a clue where he was anyway. How many times has he suddenly run off? Iris was beginning to think he had a secret girlfriend or something.

They fell into silence. Barry wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it. He mentally shrugged. What he wanted to say wouldn't make much sense anyway. Iris loved Eddie. Everyone could tell. Barry knew he needed to let this go.

When did life get so hard?

Of course, he knew the answer to that. Ever since the accident, ever since he got his powers, things have gone crazy. The whole meta-humans and secret identity. Sometimes Barry thought it would be easier to just quit. But a split second later, he would remember the faces of everyone he has saved since starting his crusade for justice. He thought of the look on Joe's face last week when the Flash zoomed in and rescued a cop from a hostage situation. Joe was proud of him. Worried? Yes, that too. But… proud. Barry couldn't let that go. Besides, Iris wouldn't have anything to write about on her blog.

Iris noticed Barry had zoned out.

"Hey," She reached out her hand and laid it on his arm. "You okay?"

Barry took a breath. "Yeah. And so are you."

She smiled. All Barry needed was some reassurance. "Yes, I'm okay, you're okay."

She dipped her head considering. "But, I have to say, the other two men in my life are not."

Barry couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, Joe was a wreck."

She laughed with him. "I know! He wouldn't even let me go by myself. He had to call a nurse!"

"Really?"

She snorted. "It took some convincing that my legs were fine and I could walk three steps to the bathroom."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that's frustrating, but I'm glad you're here to fuss over."

She gave him her 100-watt smile. "Thanks, Barry. You're such a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

Barry nodded at her, trying to thrust aside his feelings for her.

But love is difficult, and never easy.

He knew he had to let her go.

How on earth was Barry supposed to that?


End file.
